Thinking of Heaven
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: Post season 8. Castiel is thinking about heaven, Dean tries to comfort him. Destiel fluff.


**Here's another destiel one-shot! I got the idea from a gif set that I'm not allowed to post the link too... Just imagine Misha Collins crying a lot!  
Really hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Tonight was just another boring night sat alone on the couch watching some stupid show about I didn't even know what; I'm not really concentrating. It's been a month since the night the angels fell. Sam seemed fine, the pain soon went away and after a few days sleep he felt considerably better. The main issue was Castiel. It was obvious Cas couldn't cope with being thrown from heaven, literally. Sam and I have been trying to help him with basic human tasks but he'd often break down into tears if he couldn't handle the simplest of things. Thinking about it, I haven't seen Cas all day. Switching the TV off, I jump up from my position on the couch and head down to the room Castiel and I now share. Oh, did I forget to mention that me and Cas confessed our undying love for each other? Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. I turn the corner and start to walk towards our room.

"Hey, Dean?" I turn round to face an extremely tired looking Sam,  
"what's up Sammy?"  
"Just a warning before you go in there... Cas is pretty broken up. He's been crying for the past hour or so"  
"Why didn't you come get me?" I say continuing to walk towards the door to our room.  
"He said he wanted to be left alone..."  
"I don't care. I'm here for a reason and that's making sure you two aren't complete emotional wrecks!"  
"Alright... Sorry" Sam stalked back to his room, giving me the finger (probably thought I couldn't see that eh, Sammy?) before he shut the door behind him. I tap on the door lightly, I could hear the tiny gasps and sniffles of Cas crying on the other side, "Cas, buddy? Can I come in?" There's a scraping of a chair against the floor, seconds later the door flings open and Cas throws himself at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. I embrace the hug, wrapping my arms round his waist as he continues to cry on my shoulder. "Hey, hey. There's no need for that." I walk Cas back into the room and close the door. Cas doesn't loosen his grip but instead hugs me tighter and cries harder. I use one hand to pull his head up so he's facing me; he refuses to look me in the eye and faces the ground instead. I lead him over to the bed and take a seat next to him, keeping hold of his hand. I use my free hand to actually make him face me this time, using my thumb I wipe away a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "What's the matter, buddy?"  
"J-just thinking a-about he-heaven. I-I..."  
"You miss it?" Guilt spreads across his face and the tears begin to flow again.  
"I'm sorry. I.. It's just I've r-rebelled, plenty of times. But I never really th-thought about actually losing my place in heaven. I hate m-myself for missing that place though, why sh-should I when I was pr-practically an outcast anyway? I just feel so weak without my grace. I feel useless. I'm scared, Dean. Scared you'll leave me..."  
"Why would I-"  
"Because I'm of no use to you now! I can't help you fight! I'm a bloody mess!" the look on his face hurts, he's right, he's a mess. He's broken. But I don't care. "Cas, you're everything I need. Angel or not. I love you, more than words can say. Yeah, you've had your ups and downs... plenty of downs" He lets out a small laugh at that, "but we've made it through those times, and do you know why? Because we're made for each other Cas. You may have been an outcast in heaven but here... Here, you're family and we love you no matter what. Don't be sorry for missing heaven, I'm not angry that you miss your home. Just know that with or without wings, you'll still be my angel. As for not being able to fight? Cas, you don't need angel powers to fight! You're great at hand –to-hand combat! You've saved mine and Sam's life a dozen times with those fists! So don't you worry about being weak 'cause you're far from it. I love you, Cas". Cas didn't say anything, he just smiled at me then pressed his lips against mine in an extremely passionate kiss.

**XXX**

It's been a while since the night the angels fell. Sam was much better, he no longer needs to sleep for days on end and he could actually start hunting again. Castiel was good too. Sam and I are still trying to help him with basic human tasks; he seems to be doing great. He's gotten the hang of most things. He still breaks down every now and he still claims to have nightmares about falling (although, sometimes I think he says he had them just so I'd cuddle him tighter). It finally feels like life is being fair to the Winchesters.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)  
~Em x**


End file.
